Yo quisiera
by Kathe Su
Summary: Un dolor profundo derivado de una traicion, su unico apoyo su mejor amiga, su pañuelo de lagrimas de amores perdidos... Song-fic mas bien one-shot o una combinación de ambas


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZON DE MELON ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO**

**LA HISTORIA ESTA INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION "YO QUISIERA" DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS Y LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

La soledad de la sala de delegados era su unica compañia, el recuerdo diario de que nunca podria ser para ella, hojeando y rellenando cuidadosamente cada documento que frente a ella tenia, mirando de tanto en tanto hacia la puerta esperando que como siempre por ella entrase el chico que le robaba el aliento y se mantenia en cada momento en su mente.

Ella amaba su rubio cabello, sus amables ojos caramelo, haria cualquier cosa por el con tal de verlo sonreir y escuchar las palabras que siempre la motivaban "que haria sin ti" esas 4 palabras saliendo de sus labios animaban el dia a dia de la muchacha

Escucho los pasos cada vez mas cerca, aliso su blusa y se miro al espejo comprobando que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, una sonrisa radiante se poso en sus labios,aclaro su garganta para despues terminar de acomodar los documentos dispuesta a entregarselo al muchacho cuando entrase, engrapo los papeles acomodandolos dentro de un folder color manila, respiro intentando calmar los nervios que la embargaban en su tercera rspiracion la puerta se abrio de golpe, como acto reflejo ella se giro sonriendo al rubio pero al verlo quedo helada su sonrisa desaparecio siendo sustituida por una mueca de asombro

Sin pensarselo 2 veces se levanto casi tirando la silla donde estaba, acudiendo rapidamente al lado del muchacho que intentaba mantenerse calmado pero todo comenzaba a desbordarse, paso el dorso de su mano limpiando la acuosidad que se desbordaba de sus ojos, su nariz tomaba un color cada vez mas rojo al igual que sus mejillas y unos contenidos sollozos de su labios salian, se notaba que estaba a punto de colapsar, intentaba tragar el nudo que se mantenia firme en el interior de su garganta sin lograrlo

-¿Que sucedio?.-se animo al fin a preguntar al delegado principal rompiendo el silencio, el parecia no querer soltar informacion alguna pero no se rendiria queria saber que hacer para ayudarlo a que no sufriese mas, la unica reponsable debia ser su novia, la chica con la que a casi diario peleaba terminando en la misma condicion, una muchacha que solo lo hacia sufrir, alguien que no merecia ser parte de la vida del rubio.-No podre ayudarte si no me dices que sucedio esta vez.-su tono era conciliador queria que confiara una vez mas en ella y sacara toda la tristeza que hacia desaparecer su sonrisa, el suspiro "peleamos"musito demasiado bajo como para que ella estuviera segura de que el en verdad lo dijo

-Pelearon.-afirmo, sintio como el se tensaba ambos sabian que tanto la muchacha no se rendiriria, como que en verdad algo grave habia pasado.-como todos los dias pero nunca te habias puesto asi... hay algo mas dime Nathaniel ¿que es?

-No quiero hablar de eso.-escucho contener su respiracion en ese momento los malos recuerdos debian estar repasandose, el intento separarse de su mejor amiga pero ella no lo solto.-quiero ir a casa.-pidio el calor que despedian las mejillas del muchacho fue percibido por ella

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte no dejare que cometas una locura.-la firmeza con la que lo dijo sorprendio al muchacho que ya pensaba en algunas maneras de terminar con su dolor, el dolor que habia provocado la chica que hasta hacia poco tiempo habia sido su novia, la chica que mas queria y por la que el haria cualquier cosa, una muchacha que habia hecho algo imperdonable a sus ojos; Tenia verguenza no por llorar si no por que los demas se enteraran de lo que paso, nisiquiera pensaba decirselo a su amiga, no podria con la verguenza... seria el hasme reir de todo sweet amoris

Preferia guardarlo y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero seria imposible necesitaba apoyo el apoyo que solo un amigo podria darle

Se recargo en su hombro sorprendiendola, ella habia soñado con ese momento pero no era nisiquiera por asomo igual que en sus fantasias, con torpeza acaricio el dorado cabello de su acompañante intentado calmarlo ¿que habia sucedido?¿ porque nathaniel estaba en ese estado? Era doloroso para ella verlo asi "¿Porque la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos?" Lo escucho sollozar sin contenerse lo abrazo y el correspondio hundiendo mas su rostro en el fino cuello de la chica, el comenzaria a relatar el recuerdo de los daños...

* * *

Como todos los dias antes de la salida de los alumnos Nathaniel se dirigia al aula de musica esperando a que su novia saliera, no debia hacer eso ya que abandonaba su pesto como delegado pero el amor que tenia por su novia era mucho mas importante que su puesto como delegado principal agregando que su amiga habia prometido estar ahi mientras el se ausentara

Los minutos pasaban la campana termino de sonar y los alumno y compañeros de su novia salian uno a uno platicando sobre la clase y los planes que tenian para el fin de semana perfecto. Nathaniel no era la excepcion sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la noche del sabado cuando se cumpliria el primer año junto a su novia, la emocion lo embargada toda la semana habia conservado una sonrisa que segun el pelirrojo era de un idiota, pero a el no le importaba Castiel nunca podria sentir tal felicidad por alguien y si llegaba a suceder el fin del mundo se acercaria, sonrio ante el pensamiento

-Miren a quien tenemos aqui al idiota delegado.-las burlescas palabras del pelirrojo sacaron de sus pensamientos al rubio, este solo lo miró con molestia.-no deberias estar lamiendole los zapatos a la vieja.-continuo con su sarcasmo caracteristico

-No tienes nada que hacer Castiel, las clases terminaron me imagine que serias el primero en salir corriendo de aqui.-no deseaba pelear aunque fuera provocado por el ojigris

-Y tu no deberias estar metido hasta las narices entre libros.-nathaniel suspiro, cuando Castiel comenzaba a burlarse nada lo detendria hasta que llegaran a golpes.

-Espero a mi novia.-a su parecer estaba cortando por lo sano la conversacion, una extraña sonrisa aparecio en los labios del Pelirrojo habia burla maldad y algo que lo hacia sentir incomodo como un secreto a voces que solo el no conocia.

-Veras mi estimado delegado.-lo tomo por el hombro acercando sus caras Nathaniel de un manotazo lo aparto retrocediendo, Castiel estallo en una estruendosa carcajada que aun despues de varios segundo seguian sin parar.-en serio creias que besaria a un idiota como tu

-Si no quieres pasar la tarde completa en detencion vete castiel.-amenazo, su interlocutor se recompuso un poco

-Vale vale yo me largo de aqui .-camino hacia la salida antes de salir se giro.-por cierto tu "noviecita" no se aparecio en el ultimo periodo.-y desaparecio dejando molesto y extrañado al delegado, su novia nunca habia faltado a clases, habian varias posibilidades o su hermana de nuevo la habia dejado encerrada en algun lugar o ella se sentia mal y estaba en la enfermeria o hasta se habia ido a su casa sin avisarle, deseaba creer que habia sido la ultima opcion, marco el numero que de memoria sabia y espero... la voz de la mujer que cuidaba la casa de su novia se escucho del otro lado, el pregunto por la chica en cuestion lo unico que recibio fueron negativas, la mujer no tenia noticias de su querida. Fue hacia la enfermeria estaba vacia, la ultima opcion era que su hermana se la habia jugado de nuevo, tardaria en encontrarla pero de seguro lo haria, habia terminado de recorrer hasta el lugar mas escondido del instituto, entraba y salia de cada aula con la esperanza de encontrarla y abrazarla, el sotano tambien estaba vacio; los baños desientos no habia rastro de ella entro al gimnacio y luego a los vestuarios no habia nadie, suspiro tal vez seriam mejor terminar el papeleo y regresar a su casa, marco el numero de su novia esperando escuchar el tan caracteristico tono "la cucaracha" le hacia gracia que ella una despues de mucho tiempo lo siguiera conservando

Un timbrazo y la cancion comenzo a sonar

"la cucaracha la cucaracha ya no puede caminar por que le falta por que le... el sonido se corto, pero el ya lo habia escuchado, provenia el club de jardineria se dirigio ahi pensando que posiblemente ella habia perdido el movil de nuevo; el no esperaba lo que veria luego de quitar el movil de la mesa y asomarse por encima del rosal...

-Vamos mas rapido amor ya casi.-Nathaniel quedo petrificado ver a su novia en esa poscision y con un hombre cerro los ojos creyendo una pesadilla, se pellizco pero todo era real.-asi asi amor sabes como hacerme llegar al cielo, por eso te amo tu si eres un hombre no como el idiota de mi novio.-se carcajeo extasiada sin notar siquiera la prescencia que la miraba detras de la mesa

-No puedo creer que no quiera tocarte yo no tengo suficiente de ti.-una voz masculina, tentadora, como la de un angel

-Tan romantico que eres.-beso los labios del muchacho con el que habia disfrutado un tiempo

-Si tanto me amas dejalo y ven conmigo.-ofrecio este sonriendo sabia que ella se negaria

-No puedo ademas que es un estupido sensible y mis padres no lo aprobarian.-

-Huyamos de aqui solos tu y yo dejando nuestra pasion guiarnos.-la muchacha paso sus brazos por detras del cuello del muchacho besandolo

-El sabado mis padres creen que celebrare con el idiota de Nathaniel pero lo dejare plantado y tu y yo en verdad tendremos una noche alocada.-Nathaniel queria intervenir pero no podia ni moverse

-Algo mejor que esto.-ofrecio el amante acariciando el cuerpo de la chico que se estremecia ante el contacto

-Claro aunque no tendremos el frenesi por saber que alguien podria vernos, pero no importa toda la noche tu y yo.-

-Si tu noviecito hubiera llegado a tercera base contigo dudo que nos conocieramos tan bien.-ella se sonrojo

-Te doy toda la razon crei que el en verdad queria hacerlo conmigo pero se acobardo al ultimo momento queria que mi primera vez fuera "especial".-una puñalada directa e inesperada a su corazon

-Eso deseaba.-musito interrumpiendolos mientras se vestian ella lo miro con sorpresa y depues terror, pero nada de remordimieto el muchacho que estaba junto a ella solo sonreia

-Nathaniel no es lo que crees.- dio un paso hacia el sonriendole como siempre lo hacia

-Desde cuando.-exigio no habia tenido ningun arrebato cosa que le sorprendia a el mismo, talvez se debiera a que estaba en Shock

-¿Desde cuando que?.-repitio ella haciendose la inocente una palpitacion se hacia evidente en la sien del delegado

-Desde cuando te acuestas con este tipo ¿cuando fue que te convertiste en una zorra?.-espeto

-Todo fue tu culpa.-chillo.-si me hubieras tocado como se debia y no solo darme besos esto no estaria pasando

-Me culpas para no sentirte como una basura.-tomo aliento.- para no tener remordimiento por haber engañado a alguien que te amaba

-Remordimiento.-entrecerro los ojos riendo.-esto se habia terminado hacia meses, solo que tu no quierias verlo

-Ya veo.-se limito a decir se acerco a la muchacha poniendo en su mano una caja azul con un lazo dorado, le hizo una seña para que lo abriera, ella estaba sorprendida e igual que el muchacho en shock pero al fin habia terminado la epoca en que fingia amarlo, dentro del paquete habia un par de boletos de avion Venecia era su destino

-Un viaje.-dijo asombrada todo estaba planeado para el viaje y una reservacion en un hotel de ensueño la suit matrimonial habia sido reservada

-Lo recuerdas amor querias visitar Venecia y yo planeaba darte la sorpresa el sabado, pensaba viajar contigo y ahi en un lugar magico para ti al fi consumar nuestro "amor".-habia rabia en sus palabras como dagas... que de poder asesinarian de golpe a la muchacha

-No es verdad Nathaniel todo esto lo hiciste por mi.-se acerco apoyando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho e intento besarlo pero el la aparto

-Si parece que este idiota no noto la claras señales de que esto habia terminado hacia meses.-repitio con veneno lo mismo que ella habia dicho

-Espera Nath tu me amas.-una sonrisa nerviosa fue lo unico que se escucho

-Amaba a a chica que considere pura y tu eres una zorra.-sonrio el rubio, un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de ella al sentir peligro, en definitiva el no estaba nada feliz.

-Podemos comenzar de nuevo yo lo siento me sentia tan sola.-intentaba en vano arreglar las cosas y Nathaniel perdia mas rapido la paciencia

-Y eso te da el derecho de ponerme el cuerno con el primero que se te cruce

-Bueno no pero crei que no me amabas y yo no queria sufrir.-se excuso

-Pues ahora sufre porque yo ya no te amo.-con toda su dignidad dio media vuelta.-y puedes hacer uso de esos pasaje de todos modos mi nombre no figura en ellos.-se adentro en el instituto con el corazon roto y la imagen grabada de su novia en medio del jardin con un hombre...

* * *

Termino el relato de los hechos ella estaba mas que sorprendida furiosa estaria maS acorde a la situacion

Mil y un consejos le pidio en silencio para que esa desgracia no volviera a suceder, ella se lamentaba por no haberlo cuidado como debio hacerlo, por dejar que lo lastimaran de nuevo, nunca le habia gustado esa relacion que el tenia, mas nunca habia podido confesarle sus sentimientos, tenia miedo de ser rechazada y que las cosas nunca mas fueran iguales... que por una insignificancia como esa el se alejara dejandola en verdad sola, por eso y miles de pensamiento y situaciones imaginarias habia dejado pasar la oportunidad, ahora era ella la que intentaba contener su tristeza y lagrimas, la calida mano que siempre habia deseado que la tocara limpio esa tristeza liquida, se observaron la mirada que el le proporcionaba la hacia sentir un poco incomoda "¿Algo te sucede?" pregunto el, la chica no sabia que hacer esa era el momento mas oportuno para decirle cuando lo amaba, pero las dudas la volvieron a tomar impidiendole soltar ni un sonido, se estaba muriendo por decirle todo, pero preferia que esas palabras soñadas solo permanecieran en su mente donde todo era perfecto, no en la realidad en la cual todo podria salir mal nunca lo perderia

Ella queria ser la persona por la que nathaniel se pasara la noche en vela pensando en verla, ser su llanto, el dolor que demostrara que vivia en el fondo de su corazon y era lo mas preciado para el, vivir en sus pensamiento ser la persona por la que el despertara ilusonado esperando encontrarse

Convertirse en parte de su vida o hasta en ella pero eso se hacia cada vez mas imposible, Nathaniel nunca habia demostrado ningun sentiemiento ademas de amistad hacia ella aun cuando estuviera en esa situacion, su unico rol ahi era el de su mejor amiga lo abrazo con fuerza para no terminar rompiendose y cayendo ante la tentacion de confesarle todo

El tiempo paso como un suspiro cada uno reconfortaba al otro aunque estuvieran destrozados del mismo modo

"Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorado".-sus pensamientos se entrelazaron aunque dicho deseo pertenecia a destinatarios diferentes

-¿Que haria sin ti?.-expreso con gratitud en sus ojos el rubio miraba con ternura a la muchacha, beso su mejilla y se despidio pronto cerrarian el instituto y el deseaba descansar, intentaria repararse mentalmente para lo que le depararia el dia siguiente.

Lunes por la mañana todo era normal el delegado se escabullo habia su recinto casi privado, recomenzaria de nuevo estaba vez no cometeria el mismo error

Su exnovia habia aprecido para sorpresa de el con un ojo amoratado y el cabello que antes mantenia largo cortado horriblemente, por un tiempo ella y no el como presumia se convertiria en el hazme reir de sweet amoris Nathaniel superaria esa ruptura tan dolorosa, prometiendose no cometer el mismo error. Lo unico seguro era que ella era su mejor amiga, su pañuelo de lagrimas de amores perdidos...

* * *

Un one-shot especial para Nathaniel ya que no tengo nada de el ademas que me inspire en una cancion asi que podria decirse que este one-shot es en realidad un song fic les recomiendo la cancion "yo quisiera" de reik la hermosa cancion que me tiene obsecionada e insipiro este largo shot

Los que debo estaran pronto, bloqueo mental pero les gusto ademas que nunca aclare quien era la mejor amiga de nath ni quien era su novia pueden imaginarse que su sucrette es la amiga o la novia y otra cosa hora estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo asi que no podre hacer mas one-shots

A mi en lo personal me a encantado tenia la idea ya puesta rondo por mi cabeza desde que escuche la cancion aunque la trama fue inversa se suponia que el que sufre por ser el mejor amigo "friendzone xD" es un chico pero ahora decidi que fuera una chica, si tiene alguna cancion que crean pueda insiprarme para un nuevo one-shot ponganla en los comentarios y veremos si me atrapa

Gracias por leer y arriba Nathaniel es todo un cabellero me imagine que el abofeteaba a la chica pero despues dijee "no el no debe rebajarse a eso" tambien se me paso la idea de que la chica que lo engaño asi es la novia misteriosa aparecera alguna vez en el juego bueno no olviden pasar a leer mis otras historias y digan NO AL PLAGIO pueden compartir mi historia claro dejando el link a este lugar y no lo conviertan en un fangame aunque tiene potencial en fin me avisan si lo comparten y no lo modifiquen

Bye bye Katherine


End file.
